


不灭 09

by flytothemoon_404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothemoon_404/pseuds/flytothemoon_404
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	不灭 09

9

话一出口李赫宰就后悔了，再看到李东海垂下的眼睛，他的心好像又被强行挤出几滴血水来。

李东海却像是真的被骗过去，低头用左脚踩住右脚，慢吞吞地给自己找安慰，“那可能是我最近剧本看太多了吧，人都有点魔怔了。”

李赫宰来不及分辨梦见被人亲吻和剧本之间有什么联系，只觉得这里空气粘稠得厉害，一秒都无法多待下去，他站起身准备叫车离开，不巧拿起手机才发现不知道什么时候竟没电关机了。

从刚才起勉强撑住的气势瞬时弱了下去，“那个，你的充电器能不能借我用一用……”他自己都觉得这话像是故意赖在这里的借口。

两个人用的手机品牌不同，李东海在房间里翻了一阵才找到根旧的连接线，出来的时候手里还提了好大一只行李箱。

“明天下午的飞机，我还没收拾行李。”他向李赫宰解释道，又从拖出来一只略小的，两个行李箱在客厅并排摊开。

手机充电需要时间，李赫宰无事可做，只好一边看电视一边看着李东海跑进跑出地装东西。

以前他们住在宿舍时两个人生活习惯差得蛮多，李赫宰有轻微洁癖加整理癖，个人物品一定要整整齐齐收在抽屉柜子里才行，李东海风格粗犷一些，搬进来后桌子有多大摊多大，床上也堆得满当当，李赫宰看不过去，就跟在后面一遍遍收拾。

李东海看似乱丢东西但其实每样都有自己固定的地点，时间长了李赫宰也可以闭着眼睛从桌上的一堆杂物里找到李东海要的眼镜盒或者指甲剪，就更由着他去。于是李东海便越发懒了，反正晾好的衣服有李赫宰叠，乱扔的乐谱也有李赫宰收，后面发展到几乎连自己书包里有什么都不知道，全是李赫宰帮他打点好，出门上学时拎着就走。

金钟云和朴正洙并不知道那时李赫宰是心甘情愿做这些事，见他保姆一样跟在后面收李东海脱下来的脏衣服，还劝过李东海别总欺负他，李东海作势勾住李赫宰的脖子冲他瞪眼，“我欺负你了吗”，李赫宰便配合他假装害怕地摇头，“没有没有”。两人关系倒像是和最开始相识的情况完全反过来了，只有他们自己知道私下里李赫宰是怎么在床上把李东海欺负得说不出话来。

再后来李赫宰匆匆离开，让姐姐替他去宿舍打包行李，因为分不清两人的东西，更因为想着弟弟难受的样子对这宿舍也有了无端的怨气，姐姐索性只捡了重要的东西，随便卷了一些衣服回来。李赫宰看着被误装进来的李东海常戴的鸭舌帽，无端担心起那人以后要怎么整理一屋子乱糟糟的东西。

不过现在看来当时的担心都是多余了。刚才李赫宰一进来就发现家里格外干净整洁，明显是有人用心打理的结果，李东海打包行李的手法也称得上专业，大概这些年真的有在好好学习整理和清洁。

没一会儿稍小的箱子已经装满，李东海娴熟地在缝隙里塞进几盒面膜，便合上拉链推到了门口。

大箱子装换洗衣物，李东海来回跑了几趟从更衣室捧出一堆要带衣服放在沙发上，李赫宰干坐着实在别扭，就挪过去伸手捡起一件，“我帮你一起叠吧”。

李东海愣了一下，点点头说“好”，就低头专心叠起裤子来。

可李赫宰明明看到他眼睛又红了，好像李赫宰借着叠衣服欺负他了一样。

两个人倒是很默契，叠衣服方式都一样，很快就把小山一样的衣服收进行李箱。

趁李东海蹲下来扣锁，李赫宰看了眼手机，电量显示50%，已经足够支撑到他回家。

李东海没注意到他的动作，一边扶起箱子往门口推一边貌似不经意地问，“你饿吗，要不要吃点拉面？”

以前他去李赫宰家时那人偶尔也会别扭地问自己要不要留下，彼时两个人刚缠绵完，他的头还枕在李赫宰手臂上，可李东海总是装作干脆利落地提裤子走人，又或者莫名其妙地冲李赫宰发起火来，搞得不欢而散。

他没法说服自己留下了，也讨厌李赫宰能那么轻易地说出让他留下来。他要以什么身份什么理由留下来呢？

他承认自己用这种带有暗示的话是带了试探的意思，不抱希望地等着李赫宰的拒绝，但李赫宰想了一秒就点头答应了，还主动提出要来帮忙，“你刚喝酒了能煮吗，我记得你以前每次都能把面煮烂”。

来不及反驳，李东海有些惊讶地看着李赫宰挽起袖子走过来。“拉面和锅在哪里？”他侧头问道，神态自若仿佛在自家厨房。

李东海指了指料理台下面的柜子，看着李赫宰弯下腰把东西一样样拿出来。李赫宰看起来那样镇定，可耳朵早就红了一圈，李东海的脸皮也直烧，只好借去冰箱里拿鸡蛋让自己降降温。

他不知道自己为什么紧张，更猜不透李赫宰。

今天他的心情一直像是在坐过山车，先是一整个下午期待着和李赫宰的见面，光挑衣服就用了好久，人生第一次害怕自己不够好看，然后从那群男孩嘴里第一次听到“银赫”这个艺名，仿佛迎头一棒，让他失了态，还借着酒劲在李赫宰面前没出息地哭了，可李赫宰不仅送他回家，还帮他洗漱守着他睡觉……

李东海醒来后看到蜷缩在沙发上的李赫宰时整颗心都快化成一罐蜜糖。他有些想哭，他想他知道，他一直知道，李赫宰舍不得自己，李赫宰还是喜欢自己的。在意不就是喜欢的一种表现吗？况且李赫宰醒来那一瞬间看向自己的眼神让他有种回到当年恋爱时的错觉——温柔中夹杂着渴望，像是要把他一口一口吞进腹中——都说人尚未清醒时是最真实的状态，那样的眼睛怎么会骗人。李东海就自然地把梦里的吻也当成了真。

可李赫宰却平淡地否认了，说并没有吻他，“你是在做梦吧。”李赫宰说这句话的时候甚至没看他，大概只是觉得他又在说什么莫名其妙的胡话了。

李东海又被一盆冷水浇醒。

他是真的有点讨厌李赫宰了。

那人把他耍得团团转，脸上写着“我们没有关系了”却一睁眼就问他“还难受么”，浑身上下都一副迫不及待想走的样子却又说要帮忙煮拉面，好似坐的正行的端，吃饭时连他看也不看，那又何必亲他的额头，何必扶他回家，甚至怕他坐在地上着凉还拿了浴巾垫在地上？李东海不敢猜这些体贴人的习惯都是跟谁学的，更不敢想那个“银赫”是不是有什么特殊意义，他知道这些关心和照顾可能只是为了安抚看起来有点歇斯底里的自己，可仍是忍不住存了那么一丝李赫宰做这一切是出于别的什么原因的侥幸。

李赫宰动作利落地切好了配料，又开了火烧水。厨房里的东西他大致看过一遍，李东海平常应该不怎么下厨，使用频率最高的物品就是摆在料理台上的榨汁机和咖啡机，他这才又想起李东海还有大明星的身份，这么重要的一点，最近他却总是忘记。

“平时都在外面吃饭？”水烧开了，李赫宰一边撕开调味包一边和李东海搭话。

李东海刚才怕自己帮倒忙，便坐在厨房旁边的吧台，从那里刚好能看着李赫宰的后背，好像最近又宽了一些，裹在黑色贴身T恤里面很是迷人。“啊，我吗？”他找回发散的思绪，“一般都是点外卖或者去外面吃，有时候我妈或者我哥会过来给我做一点饭。”

“还是要少吃点外卖，你不是肠胃一直不太好吗……”李赫宰仍是背对着他，正用筷子把刚才弄好的配料下进锅里。

虽然李赫宰还记得自己以前有胃病挺让他开心，但李东海向来不喜欢瞒着别人，老老实实地交代了现状，“我现在肠胃功能没什么问题，可以吃冷的也可以吃生的，之前有次妈妈专门熬了半年汤给我调养好了。”

李赫宰的后背肉眼可见地僵住了一瞬，接着他回过头来冲李东海笑了笑，“那太好了，我刚才还担心你吃不了辣不敢放太多泡菜呢。”李赫宰努力让自己的笑容显得自然一点，他不想让李东海看出什么异样。

在这一刻他终于明白了李东海刚才为什么会执着于自己叫了“银赫”这个名字，以至于为此哭得那么难过了。

“银赫”和“赫宰”代表着现在的李赫宰和从前的李赫宰，看似相同又完全不同。猝不及防的分离像是一条路分出的两个叉口，将他们引向完全不同人生，李赫宰的某一部分变成了“银赫”，而不是那个会和李东海拉钩约定不要变的“赫宰”，正如李东海也从某一时刻变成了可以大口吃辣不会胃痛的李东海，而不是那个为了喝口冰可乐都需要向李赫宰讨价还价的李东海。

即使他们再次相遇，即使他们还留有过去的记忆，两个人身上都不可避免地烙下了分开以后的印记。他们虽是旧识，却仿佛最熟悉的陌生人，而过去的标志性痕迹被掩盖掉等同于对那点“熟悉”也宣判无效，哪怕那些改变是好的，也意味着他们对彼此又陌生了一点。

想到这里，李赫宰突然开口解释道，“东海，我叫银赫是因为舞室的其他人都起了艺名，因为这样能把工作和生活分开，也能减少很多麻烦。”

“赫宰……”李东海不知他为何又提起这个，下意识想要阻止，害怕又听到什么让自己难过的话。

可李赫宰没给他这个机会，继续说了下去，“而且我也不想用本名，那个是约定好我们一起用的。我记得你以前夸过我跳舞的时候好像是发光的宝石，所以就想到了银赫这个名字。我不知道，我也不知道当时为什么会突然想起来你说过的话，但就是这样，听起来有点奇怪，但这就是我叫银赫的原因。”

“东海，虽然时间过去太久了我也忘掉很多，但这个我没忘，我真的没忘。”

李赫宰一口气说完，才发现自己喘得厉害，两只手僵硬地垂在身侧，指尖都是麻的。李东海又在哭，像只小兔子一样眼睛红红地看着他，鼻尖也是红的，让李赫宰无法忍住不去抱他，不去擦他的眼泪。

李东海看着一步步走到自己面前的李赫宰，“赫宰……”一开口才发现自己声音哑得厉害。李赫宰用指头替他擦掉眼泪，又用手捧起他的脸，他能感觉到李赫宰的手在微微发抖。

“别哭了，”李赫宰和他额头抵着额头，很轻地蹭着他的鼻尖，“别哭了东海，你哭得我的心都乱了。”

眼泪仍是不停地涌出来，李东海头皮一阵发麻，李赫宰离他太近，两个人呼吸粗粗细细缠在一起，把理智也缠了进去，“李赫宰，你喜欢我吗？”李东海退后一点，抬眼看向李赫宰。

李赫宰沉默了，李东海感觉自己的心跳也跟着停止了，沉甸甸地往下掉，脑中飞过一万种可能。

“我不知道，东海，”李赫宰的喉结滚动了一下，拇指来回摩擦着李东海唇边的皮肤，“有时候我觉得我可以喜欢你，有时候又觉得不能，就算我喜欢你又能怎样？我们已经不是一类人了东海，你明明知道的东海，我也知道。你可不可以先不要哭了，你以前明明不爱哭的，你一哭我的心就好疼。”

李东海不听那些解释，面对李赫宰时的无理取闹又占了上风，他抓着李赫宰的手腕，固执地用泪眼逼问他，“你没回答我的问题。”

“我不知道，东海，”李赫宰的眼睛也红红的，他直直地盯着李东海被自己手指弄红的那一小块皮肤，“但我现在很想吻你。”


End file.
